Little Ichigo Re-Write
by ninjapanda16
Summary: A question. Have you ever met a little girl, who is different for everyone around her? A little girl, with bright orange hair and seemingly soft brown eyes? A little girl, who will do everything to make sure her family, is safe? A little girl, whom won't hesitate to give up her life to save the ones she loves? Well, if not you have now. Meet Ichigo Kurosaki. Fem!Ichigo.


Bleach: Little Ichigo

Warning: 11 year old, female Ichigo, AU

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

As most of you would know, this is a re-written version of my last 'Little Ichigo' because well I wasn't happy with the other one. Speaking of the other one, it will be deleted... when I get around to doing that... Maybe…

Something's will stay the same but I'll be changing things and adding things in as well.

Just so we are clear, I _don't_ know if there'll be a paring or with who so please don't ask about things like that.

Anyway, this is written with help and beta read by Teddypro. Thank you for the help!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Different Start, Part 1.<p>

Arc 1: Enter, Shinigami

* * *

><p>A question. Have you ever met a little girl, who is different for everyone around her? A little girl, with bright orange hair and seemingly soft brown eyes? A little girl, who will do everything to make sure her family, is safe? A little girl, whom won't hesitate to give up her life to save the ones she loves?<p>

Well, if not you have now.

Meet Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karakura Town, World of the Living-<strong>_

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Oi, if ya don't want ta get run over, ya better move little girl," A random street punk called out as he and some others rode down a path on skateboards.

Who he called out to was a short girl with bright orange hair, a set of bangs covering her left eye, wearing a black short sleeve hoddie with the hood pulled up. On the hood was a white crescent moon on the left side. She wore a white, frilly skirt with black leggings that tucked into white high top shoes. The girl looked over to the street punks who called out to her – she guessed that as she was the only other person in the street.

"What did you just call me?" asked the girl with an irritated tone.

**Age: 11 and a little shorter than the other eleven year-olds but not by much.**

"Whaa? Ya got a hearin' problem or something? I said, move it, little girl!"

The girl who was leaning on the fence, pushed off of it and stood in the middle of the path way. The guy who was speaking gave a grin and crouched down, thinking that the girl really did want to get run over.

Boy was he ever wrong.

When he got close enough, the girl stomped on the edge of the skateboard, quickly ducked down, let the much bigger person fly over her head, and land face first into the ground.

"The Hell?! No one jumps one of my guys and gets away with it! You got a death wish or something, little girl?!" The next guy, obviously the leader, yelled at the girl as he walked up to her. Something he shouldn't have done.

**Hates: ... Being called little or anything to do with my height or people messing with my name...**

"Little!" She called out, a vain threatening to burst, her eye twitching. She landed a kick on the older man's gut. The force pushing him back causing him to trip over his skateboard as he fell back.

The other street punks where shocked into silence, but one somehow worked up the nerves to speak.

"Wait, I think I've seen her somewhere before," The others looked at him. "Yeah, there's no mistaking it, with the orange hair. She's the younger sister of the Kurosaki twins!"

"Say what?! We need to get out of here like right now!" and so they did, dragging the downed members of their group.

**Special Talents: ... special talents, huh?...**

"Well, that takes care of them," The girl turned to look at a spot on the path. To on lookers, it would seem as if she was talking to nothing, but to the girl with orange hair, she was talking to a young girl. The girl had brown hair tied up in twin pig tails, wearing a red and white striped top, light blue shorts and red shoes and was also slightly see-through.

"Thank you. Now I think I can finally rest in peace," She nodded to the other girl and started to fade away.

"It was no problem. You deserve to rest in peace," With that the orange head raised her hand up. She started to walk away and towards the place she, unfortunately, called home.

.**.. Well, you see, I can see and talk to the dearly departed souls of the dead...**

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, a Japanese sliding door opened in the darkening sky. As the door opened smoke drifted out and a figure stepped out.<p>

The figure was female, a short female, who looked like a teenager. She has raven hair that stopped at her shoulders with a single bang between her violet eyes. She wore a black garb of some kind. A sword was sheathed on her left hip.

The girl landed on a power pole and looked over the small town.

"Yes... I sense a strong reiryoku nearby..." the girl then leapt off of the power pole and kicked off another one, heading in the direction of the town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurosaki clinic, Karakura Town, World of the Living-<strong>_

"I'm home," The orange haired girl said as she entered a family clinic of the Kurosaki's.

She walked into the next room over where one of her older sisters was playing a game of some kind. She had raven hair up in a short pony tail with dark gray eyes; she wore a plain white t-shirt with a black jacket over the top and gray jeans. This was the eldest of the children in the Kurosaki residence, and eldest twin of the Kurosaki's, Karin.

"Hey, Ichigo," She didn't look up from her game as she said this. Ichigo gave her sister a questioning look and walked up behind the couch her sister was sitting on.

"What are you playing Karin?" Ichigo asked as she looked over her sister's shoulder. When she spotted the game Karin was playing, she jumped over the back of the couch.

"Let me play, let me play!" She cried as she tried to grab the remote control from her older sisters' hand. Karin pulled away from the orange haired child.

"Ichigo, let go! I've almost finished this level!" Karin said as she leaned away from the youngest Kurosaki as she continued to play the fighting game.

"Oh, come on. Let me play! Karin!" Ichigo reached for the controller again but soon stopped when a voice called out.

"Dinner time, Karin, time to stop playing!" a girl with light brown hair tied up in low, twin pig tails, chocolate brown eyes; wearing a light pink, short sleeved top with other shades of pink hearts and blue jeans, poked her head around the door way to the kitchen. "Oh, Ichigo, hello!"

"Hang on Yuzu; I just need to finish this level," Karin said as she pushed Ichigo onto the ground and continued with the game.

"Now come on Karin, you have to get off now," Yuzu heard Karin give a sigh and pause the game before turning off the game she was playing.

"I know. Well, let's eat," Karin walked into the next room. Yuzu came in not far behind.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Ichigo yelled after them, jumping over the back of the couch and running into the kitchen. As Ichigo ran into the kitchen, she soon found herself being attacked by someone. This someone was the father of the three Kurosaki children, although both Ichigo and Karin have their doubts about being related to him, the man was crazy.

The man has raven hair with facial hair, brown eyes; he wore a yellow button up shirt with orange leaf pattern, gray pants and a white lab coat over the top. With the sudden attack, Ichigo couldn't block it and was sent back into the wall.

"You let your guard down again, Ichigo!" Isshin stood tall as he tried to lecture his youngest daughter.

Keyword tried.

"Forget that! Who in their right mind goes around attacking their eleven-year-old daughter?!" Ichigo yelled as her eye twitched in anger. Surely, the man in front of her now is the only one who would do such a thing. And maybe she should be used to it by now, after all the man has attacked her many times before, and each time she would say the same thing.

"Don't speak Ichigo! I don't want to hear you complain. Really, when are you going to show some discipline, trouble making child of mine?!" as soon as Isshin stopped speaking Ichigo kicked his stomach which made him doubled over from shock and pain.

"Shut up! No one wants to hear you complain! And when are you going to answer my question?" Ichigo was about to hit her doubled-over father in the head when she was interrupted by Yuzu who was pleading for them to stop fighting and to come and eat dinner. But that wasn't the reason why she stopped it was what Karin said.

"Leave them be, Yuzu, it means more rice for me."

"What?! No! That's my rice, stay away from my rice Karin!" Ichigo made a run for the kitchen but soon found herself falling towards the ground. Reason being? Well, that was answered when the orange haired girl heard her father snickering behind her. He went for a low move. The man had grabbed her leg when she wasn't paying attention to him and in doing so made her trip when she went to run. Ichigo once on the floor started to kick her father in the face with her free foot.

After a few minutes, Ichigo along with her older sisters where sitting at the table eating Yuzu's cooking that the Kurosaki's think that no one else could out do her cooking. Their father was on the floor face down and twitching slightly.

"So Ichigo," Yuzu started, placing down her ball of rice and then continued when her younger sister looked up from her dinner, "What happened today?"

Ichigo swallowed the food she was eating, "Well another soul decided to follow me, again. Though, this one was around my age so it wasn't that bad. And school was well, school." Ichigo then went back to her food.

"Speaking of ghosts, you got another one, Ichigo," Karin said before shoveling more rice into her mouth.

"Huh? Again?!" Ichigo looked to her left to see a creepy old man. She then proceeded to poke the guy's eyes out with her chopsticks, "Take a hike you!"

But the creepy, ghost man just moved out of the way and Ichigo tried again to poke the ghosts' eyes out.

"Come on Ichigo don't be mean," Yuzu said as she watched her younger sister try to poke nothing with her chop sticks.

"Give her a break. Dad or ghosts, it's always something," Karin told her twin and held out her bowl that once was full of rice. "More rice please."

"Really? I think you two are lucky to be able to see them. Sometimes I can sense their presence, but I can't see anything," Yuzu gave a smile as she dished out some rice for her sister.

Ichigo stopped trying to poke the guys' eye out and turned to look at the more girly Kurosaki with a raised eyebrow. Karin on the other hand kept her blank look on her face.

"I don't see why you're so hyped up about it. There's no big deal, I don't even believe in them," This made Yuzu let out a gasp in shock –no matter how many times the twins have had this conversation, Yuzu always said the same thing- and the ghost stopped. That was something he shouldn't have done as Ichigo hit the male with the back of her hand, the glasses the old guy wore breaking in contact.

"How can you say that Karin? You can see them too, can't you? I thought dad was the only one who can't see them."

"I'm right here," Isshin mumbled into the floor but none of the girl's payed any mind to him.

Karin pulled back her rice bowl and picked some up, "Just because I can see them, doesn't make me believe in them." She ate the rice, her blank look still covering her face.

"Oh..." Yuzu looked as if she was frozen and unknown to her the creepy ghost was flying above her head.

"That's so cold," The ghosts' voice echoed throughout Ichigo's and Karin's ears.

"Like the old-man's dinner," Ichigo shared as she poked her father's food.

Said man appeared next to her yelling, "You dropped your guard again!"

He then pushed Ichigo out of her seat with a kick and followed after her to pin her down. When he did so he gave a laugh of victory, but that was soon taken from him as Ichigo managed to kick her father in the head sending him back onto the floor.

The orange haired girl picked herself up off of the ground with a vain threatening to pop. Ichigo then turned and walked out of the room, "Thanks for dinner Yuzu, but I'm going to bed."

"Wait Ichigo!" Yuzu called out but the child was already gone. Isshin looked up from the floor and looked at the door Ichigo just went through.

"Wow, you sure have a way with kids now don't you," Karin said her voice with no emotion.

Isshin then jumped up off of the floor and gave a girly pose, "Me? What did I do?!"

"Ichigo has been having a tough time right now," Yuzu cut in so they didn't have to answer their fathers' question.

"Yeah, she said that she has been seeing more ghost then before," Karin said as she put down her rice bowl on the table. Both girls completely missing their father turn serious for a moment.

"What?!" Isshin went back to his normal act. "You mean she talks about these things with you two instead of coming to her own dad?! That doesn't make sense!"

"Sure it does..." All attention went to Karin who was still facing the door, "For one thing, you're over 40. For another, emotionally, you're still at a pre-school level. Dad, admit it."

Isshin then wobbled to a large poster that was in the room with a beautiful woman on it with orange hair –though not as bright as Ichigo's. "Oh, my dear wife, maybe it's because they're in puberty, but our daughters have been so cold to me. What do I do? What do I do?!" He sulked on to the poster.

"Well for starters, you can take down that stupid memorial poster of yours," Karin stated over her father's crying.

* * *

><p>The next day came and it was a normal morning for the Kurosaki's. Yuzu eating breakfast along with Karin while watching the TV. Ichigo still asleep and their father was, yeah, he was somewhere in the house.<p>

"The incident occrued just outside Karakura station, around 7:30 am according to local residents. Witness report hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet..."

The sound of the TV was over taken by a loud crash, glass breaking and Ichigo's yells. Yuzu just let out a sigh while Karin just kept looking at the TV.

Yep, this was a normal morning for the Kurosaki's.

A few minutes later Ichigo entered the room, her hair a mess and in black, knee length shorts with a gray top that had a black rose on the front. Yuzu and Karin wore the school uniform for Karakura High School.

Ichigo rubbed her eyes free of any sleep and sat down at the table to eat. Yuzu came up with a brush and hair ties in hand and started to tidy up Ichigo's, bright, spiky, orange hair.

"Morning," Ichigo said through a yawn.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Yuzu chirped as she continued to brush the child's hair.

"Dad not back yet?"

"He said he was going to wake you up and then go off to a meeting. He also said that he won't be home tonight," Karin supplied with a cup of hot chocolate at her lips before taking a drink. She knew what Ichigo meant when she asked that. After all Ichigo did throw their father out a window that was two stories high.

"Again, huh?" Ichigo looked towards the TV.

"What happened?" she pointed at the TV before grabbing her cup of hot chocolate and drinking it.

"An explosion happened close by..." Yuzu said as she finished tying back Ichigo's hair into a spiky pony tail. "And done."

"Thanks Yuzu." She replied absentmindedly as she watched the TV. She then looked over to her sisters as they got up from the table and grabbed their bags.

"You coming with us today, Ichigo?" Karin asked as she walked out of the room there was a moment of silence before Ichigo's voice filled the house. It wasn't too often that she was up in time to join her sisters on a short walk before they dropped her off at her elementary school.

"Wait up!" Ichigo put her dishes into the sink -she would do them when she got home- run back into her room to grab her bag and back down to the front door to put on some black shoes while grabbing a piece of toast on the way. She then walk outside to see both of her sister waiting for her.

All three walked off in the direction of Karakura Elementary School.

The three Kurosaki's soon walked by the incident sight that the three saw on the news. People walked and crowded the taped-off roads in hopes to see something. Ichigo looked up towards the sky when she heard a rumble.

"There's no clouds," The eleven year old mumbled to herself. Just as the three turned the corner another explosion happened, causing many screams and yells to come from pedestrians. Ichigo held her arms up and over her head to protect it as much as possible from the flying rubble.

She let out a cough before calling out, "Karin?! Yuzu?!"

"Ichigo!" both twins called out as they ran passed her, Karin grabbing Ichigo as she did so.

"We need to get out of he-" Karin was cut off by the ground shaking again, cracks forming on the concrete under their feet. Smoke filled the street as the three let out coughs to try and clean their airways. A dark shadow hid behind the wall of smoke.

"W-what is that?" Ichigo asked, taking a step away from the smoke. As the smoke cleared it allowed both Karin and Ichigo to get a look at it. It was a monster. A white head looking thing with purple lines, its body looking like that of some kind of bug with scythe like arms, and a hole in the middle of its top half.

Karin's eyes widened, "I-I've never seen anything like that."

The thing straightened its stance, making it look even more imitating then before.

"We need to get out of here," Karin continued taking a step back, her eyes never leaving that of the monster that made an appearance.

The monster turned its attention to the tree females, a white fog drifting from the mouth area of the things head as it opened its mouth and let out something like a distance sound of a growl with a short echo. The sound the thing gave made the three freeze -even Yuzu could tell something was there and it wasn't a good thing that stood there.

Yuzu looked to where the faint sound came from, there was nothing. The only indicator that something was there was the fact that both Ichigo and Karin were both looking there and that there was an outline of some sort. It looked as though the outline was made out of heat waves.

"K-Karin?" Yuzu slowly asked, instinct telling her to get out of there with her two siblings, who also held the same instinct as all three held their weight on their foot that was further away from the thing that stood before them. Sure she couldn't see sprits as well as her sisters nor interacted with their father the same way, but even then she still held the same instincts.

Karin held an idea as to what Yuzu was going to say, also thinking the same thing, "Right, we need to leave. Ichigo let's go."

Before the raven could finish what she was saying, the thing moved. What was around 20 odd meters in front of them now stood less than 10 away from them, it's arm up and ready to strike, and would have too had not for the air over the road started to swirl into itself, turning darker and catching the attention of the bug like thing in front of them, but also the attention of the two spirit sensitive girls.

"What now?" Karin mumbled only to flinch at the growl that was emitted from the swirling mass of black along with the answering cry from the bug like thing. Tightening her hold on her youngest sister, Karin made to move. The thing was distracted with whatever's hidden in the black mass, and she didn't need anyone to tell her she shouldn't come face to face with what is.

At times like these, it really sucked to be able to interact with spirits and be affected by them in anyway shape and form. So when some kind of strange force dropped on them, hitting all air out of their lungs and stopping them from moving, Karin found no shame in cursing whoever in her family gave her and her sister the ability to do so.

"And Shinigami say we hold no morels. Didn't you know that you shouldn't leave during dinner?"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

I am sorry this took some time in getting out, but things got in the way and I couldn't get to my laptop for a few weeks (maybe months, kinda lost count.) Anyway, hope you like and enjoy the first re-written Chapter of Little Ichigo.

Please leave a review.

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


End file.
